In many voltage converters, a power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), instead of a diode, is generally used as an active switch to rectify an output voltage of the voltage converter. Using such power MOSFET to rectify a voltage converter is commonly referred to as synchronous rectification or active rectification. For a low-voltage converter (operating around 10 V or less), the power MOSFET advantageously may be efficient in terms of power since the power MOSFET does not include a constant voltage drop, which is an intrinsic characteristic of a diode, causing a significant power loss.